


【？翔】和生日无关的生贺！（R）

by Eve_Ranko



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Ranko/pseuds/Eve_Ranko
Summary: ？自行带入，咱也不知道是谁和生日没啥关系，但是是生日发的，所以生贺（？
Relationships: Sakurai Sho - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	【？翔】和生日无关的生贺！（R）

阴暗的房间，微弱的灯光照射在他身上，身下男人的水手服被推到最上面，双手被他的领带束缚在头顶。平时总是噘起来像是在索吻般的嘴唇现在正紧含着衣角不能叫出声，嘴唇周围的布料已经被唾液弄湿，纯白色变得有些透明。即使不需要他出声，沉重的呼吸和迷离的眼神也将他欲望表示得十分明显，汗液顺着脖子流下滴在沙发上最后消失不见，胸前的铃铛随着他的动作发出清脆的响声。

「局长对我的服务可还算满意？」

男人在他的体内抽插，毫无怜香惜玉的意思，不如说他认为这样才更能让身下的人兴奋，看对方还在配合他的动作不就能说明一切了吗？

樱井翔皱起眉头，想要说话却奈何不能松口，只能用眼神来传达他的心情。小鹿般无辜的眼神泛红，像是随时都会掉下眼泪，明明是自己在享受却还要摆出一副受害者的样子。男人确信那里面一定夹杂着无限的愉悦与快感，他狠狠地用自己的性器冲撞对方的敏感点引来一系列的呜咽声。

手掌抚摸他身体结实又光滑的皮肤，手指轻轻拂过他明显的肌肉线感受他浑身的颤抖。划过乳首，用手指捻起铃铛。男人看着身下的人弓起背轻笑出声，突然放开手指，铃铛弹了回去在那块皮肤上留下浅浅的粉色痕迹。

「啊…！」

没能忍住疼痛带来的快感，樱井翔叫出声。饱含情欲的娇喘让男人感到自己的下面又胀了几分，里面似乎更紧了，夹得他想要现在就射他一肚子将人填满。

弹回身上的衣服勾在铃铛上随着两人的动作在他胸前似有似无地摩擦，这样的发展反而变成了对他的折磨。胸前渴望更多的抚摸，见身上的男子毫无作为，樱井抬起胸主动去蹭衣服略粗糙的布料，可这样完全不能缓解他的状况，心里顿时有些烦躁。

「呜、胸…想要…」带着抽泣声可怜兮兮的语气，有谁能拒绝这样诱人的局长呢。

男人下面的动作不停，将他的胸部放入手里揉捏。胸前的肉似乎真的被开发了不少，揉起来肉感十足，把它们挤在一起甚至能给人一种手里的是女性胸部的错觉，清脆的铃声随着动作在房间内回响。

这里的手感大概是仅次于他的屁股吧，男人对于这个猜测没产生丝毫怀疑。

嘴里的束缚没了，樱井不需要再忍住叫床声，娇媚的声音每一下都叫在男人的心里，随着他的一声咒骂，温暖的液体射进了樱井的体内。樱井的也滴落在他的肚子上，布满吻痕的身体胸前挂着两个铃铛，肚子上的白浊更是让整个画面变得淫糜不堪。

当然仅仅是这样还不能满足他，看他的眼神就知道。男人与樱井翔对视，从容地看着他没有继续动作的意思。

果然，对方根本没有耐心跟他这么耗着。樱井主动摆动腰身，缓慢的抽插一次又一次地把敏感点送过去，快感让他抬起下巴小声喘息，显露出脖子上的青筋。舌尖从唇瓣间伸出来，眼睛半眯着与身上的男人对视，不管怎么看都是在主动勾引。

「怎么办…嗯啊…还、想要…」

断断续续地用气音说出不得了的话，男人垂下身与人接吻吸吮对方的舌头，接着将自己的送入他口中，不放过任何一个地方，一点一点地舔舐品尝。

肚子上的液体被男人抹在樱井的身体上让他整个人都散发着自身精液的味道。手探到两人的交合处，对方后穴分泌出来的水和润滑剂从屁股滴落，沙发那一块早已变得湿哒哒黏糊糊的。

希望不会从此留下印记。

…不，留下水印也挺好的。这样的话每次局长来休息室看到这个沙发上的水渍就会回想起今天所发生的事。

似乎是察觉到男人神游，樱井咬了口对方的舌头，对视时的眼神就像是在质问他竟然敢在与他做爱时走神。樱井将双腿环绕在人腰间，更加卖力地活动腰身，铃声、后穴的水声、臀部和大腿的击打声完美地交融在一起。

本人都这么直白地暗示了，他自然不会继续想这些有的没的，现在更重要的是满足面前这个人。男人抬起樱井的臀部，动作还是和刚才一样粗暴强硬，每次抽插都像是要将他贯穿一样在他体内开始了新一轮的操干。

「哈啊…已经、够了吧…」刚达到高潮，说出口的每个字，发出的每个音节都仿佛是在引诱他继续犯罪。

「局长明明答应过要做到我满足为止的。」男人俯下身，语气还有点委屈，一口含住对方的耳廓舔舐轻咬。

「可、可是、呜吚…」早已忍不住的眼泪突然从眼角滑落，身体还在渴望快感却又害怕继续做下去的感觉让他陌生，似乎再这么下去脑子里的某根弦真的要断了，「已经…不要…拜托你放过我、啊啊…」

不顾他的反驳，男人继续在人体内冲撞。

毕竟这可是局长一早就答应他的单独企划呢，好不容易抓到能把自己的幻想变为现实的唯一机会，怎么可能这么快就放人。

不过如果局长能从此沉迷于其中，他倒是不介意今后继续做下去。不知道局长对于被多人一起上会是什么样的想法？这么淫乱的身体，一定会非常乐意地接受吧，就像这次一样。


End file.
